Don Donald
Don Donald is a 1937 American animated short film produced by Walt Disney Productions. It was the second short to star Donald Duck (although it was initially billed as a Mickey Mouse cartoon, despite the eponymous character not appearing at all). It introduces Donna Duck (the precursor to Daisy Duck) as Donald's girlfriend. Clarence Nash voices both since Donna's voice is the same as Donald's an octave higher. The short also notably features the first appearance of the car that would become 313, Donald's vehicle of transportation in the comics. Synopsis The cartoon takes place in Mexico and tells the story of Don Donald going to greet his girlfriend, Donna. Donald rides a donkey and lets Donna also ride it, but unfortunately Donna hates the animal. Angered at blowing his chances with Donna, Donald Duck gets angry at his donkey and calls it a mean name before seeing a flashy new red car on sale. With that, Donald trades in his burro for the new car. Donna loves the new car — until it breaks down in the middle of nowhere. She leaves Donald, who is left with nothing but a shrunken sombrero. The donkey, having returned on the scene, has the last laugh. Trivia *Though originally billed as a Mickey Mouse cartoon despite the eponymous character not appearing at all, the reissue prints of this cartoon however correctly bill this as a Donald Duck cartoon. *This cartoon marks the only appearance of Donna Duck in animation, though she would reappear in the comics. For the rest of the late-1930s, Donald would not have a love interest until 1940 when Daisy Duck debuted in Mr. Duck Steps Out. *This cartoon's appearance on Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Starring Donald and Daisy VHS release confusingly refer both Donna and Daisy as the same character, despite that both Donna and Daisy are intended to be a separate characters. Voice Cast *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck, Donna Duck Releases Television *''The Mickey Mouse Club, October 12, 1955 *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #46 *The Ink and Paint Club, episode 1.4: "Disney Firsts" *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #77 Home video '''VHS' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Donald Duck's First 50 Years'' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Starring Donald & Daisy'' *''Donald's Greatest Hits'' Laserdisc *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Starring Donald & Daisy / Starring Pluto & Fifi'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 1'' *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Starring Donald'' Gallery 25205.jpg 25206.jpg 25207.jpg 25208.jpg 25209.jpg 25210.jpg 25211.jpg 25212.jpg 25213.jpg 25214.jpg Tumblr n2vjcxDScP1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n3zvyah0Oa1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n4i9t0V4Im1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n6gzs5Lhho1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_n8kjqyJrwB1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8kjv2eEAR1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8kk6xWDGW1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr n8kk9a9hOR1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n8kk9a9hOR1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_n8kkc3dUyF1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8zmddQW8i1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n9efkmD9NX1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr n9efiesZ2E1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n9efiesZ2E1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n9efiesZ2E1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_n9efm9zuGL1r3jmn6o1_1280.png DON_DONALD.png Donald-Duck-Don-Donald-donald-duck-9562780-720-480.jpg Donald-Duck-Don-Donald-donald-duck-9562763-720-480.jpg Donald-Duck-Don-Donald-donald-duck-9562709-720-480.jpg Don donald 2.jpg DDon 0.jpg Ccf2d02.jpg 4561376 l2.jpg Tumblr_na0ph98Pjj1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nasn3t1Kvp1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nasn3t1Kvp1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg donna leaves.png|Donna gets mad and leaves. Don donald.png DonDonald-Storysketch.jpg DonDonald-ModelSheet-600.jpg DonDonald PublicityDrawing-600.jpg DonDonald Drawing-600.jpg 1937-don-1.jpg 37744.jpg|Reissue Title Card nl:Don Donald Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1937 shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts Category:Donna Duck shorts